FFX2 The Silver Sniper
by Andris Sylcadia
Summary: A young archer raised in Kilika, Andrew ends up with more than just the average teenage problems. Assassins around every corner after his head, a young and sexy female warrior and her friends of sphere hunters, and a royal legacy which he muct be prepare
1. First Encounter

Andrew: Andrew figured that it'd be good to have a small story on me since I an Andris's older brother.

Johnny: That and you wouldn't stop begging for me to write one…

Andrew: Well c'mon! You know that once they finish my brother and his g/f's story they're going to want to know where I started out at.

Paine: You just want to show off your abilities and-

Andrew: ANYWAYS Eh heh heh heh heh…here's the disclaimer; Johnny doesn't own Final Fantasy at all. He's not cool enough to own it. He-

Johnny: Do you want a story or not?

Andrew: I praise your awesome writing skills everyday. You truly are a talented writer.

Paine: ………………………whatever…on with the story

_**Final Fantasy X-2**_

_The Silver Sniper_

_(A spin-off from Final Fantasy X-2 The Chronicles of Andris and Lesca)_

**Ch. 1: First Encounter**

In Kilika, Y.R.P. has just landed with the intention of finding a sphere. As they enter the forest, unknown to them, a young mysterious sniper about 19 yrs old is watching and following them.

Rikku: I hope we find lots of treasure! Gil…rare spheres…wonder what else we'll find!

Paine: Maybe something that'll get you quiet…

Rikku: Hey! That's not nice!

Yuna: laughs lightly

Paine: Hmm…? turns around abruptly in the archer's direction to find no one

Yuna: What's wrong?

Paine: It's nothing…let's keep going…

Sniper: from up a tree out or sight ……_That was close…_

(Y.R.P. continues on as the sniper, now on the ground, continues following them. After a while, he turns a corner only to lose sight of them.)

Sniper: OO _Where'd they go? They couldn't have gotten that far ahead of me…_looks around and walks forward a few steps

Rikku: Hiyaa!

Sniper: OO Ahh!

(The sniper blocks both her attacks with his bow and then jumps away to avoid the swing of Paine's sword. Just as he lands against the tree and gets an arrow into his bow, Yuna has a gun pointed right at his head and he instantly freezes.)

Sniper: sweatdrops

Yuna: Who are you?

Sniper: Eh heh heh…the name's Andrew…

Paine: Why were you following us!

Andrew: I was just curious…that's all…really…

Rikku: I bet you want the treasure we're after!

Yuna: That's probably it. Isn't it?

Andrew: Look…we can stand here all evening…but if you're going to shoot me…shoot me…

Yuna: …

(Later that night, Y.R.P. are sitting around a fire eating while Andrew is tied to a tree close to them.)

Andrew: This…is a fate worse than death…it's bad enough that you tied me up…but do you have to eat in front of me! C'mon, I said I was sorry for following you…can't you just let me go?

Rikku: No way! You'll just run ahead and steal the treasure!

Andrew: I told you I'm not interested in the treasure!

Rikku: We have no proof of that! eyes him You could be lying!

Paine: It's your own fault for getting caught…

Yuna: We'll untie you AFTER we get what we came for…

Andrew: stomach growls causing him to sigh and close his eyes I may die from hunger by then…

(After a few moments Paine holds a drumstick to his mouth.)

Paine: Here…I don't want your death on my conscience…

Even though Andrew was a little confused as why she would care if he was hungry or now, he decided not to question it and in seconds all the meat was gone off the bone.

Rikku: Ya know that could've been poisoned…hee hee…

Andrew: I think I'll take my chances…besides…if you were going to kill me you would've done it by now…

Yuna: yawns Well I'm going to get some sleep…night…

Rikku: Night! falls asleep

Paine: Night…turns to Andrew …don't try anything while we're asleep…

Andrew: Hard to do anything tied up to a tree…

Paine: Good…keep it that way…falls asleep

Andrew: sighs…nods off to sleep

(That night, just as Andrew started dreaming, a silver glow emitted from his pocket as if it was projecting visions into his mind.)

Woman: _Andrew…_

Andrew: _Who…are you? I feel as if…I know you from somewhere…_

Woman: _You should…hugs him…my name's Sylvetta…I'm your mother my son…_

Andrew: _My…mother? But…I don't understand…_

Sylvetta: _Things will become clear in time my son…this is no mere dream you are having…if you believe what I am telling you my son…then you must find your way to Zanarkand…I will be there waiting…farewell for now…_begins to fade away

Andrew: _No wait! Please! Mother!_ Andrew wakes up with a shocked look on his face, breathing hard and slightly sweating. He then looks around to find Y.R.P. gone. Morning already…? Well…since they're not here then I guess I'll go ahead and get out of this rope…Unties himself with ease. Then gets up and puts his bow on.

Suddenly he hears running footsteps so he hides behind a tree. A group of treasure hunters runs into the direction Y.R.P. went.

Flunkie: Boss! What if someone's already getting their hands on it when we get there?

Boss: Then we'll just take them out! That treasure's ours! they continue onward

Andrew: _Oh no…I know those girls are tough but they can't take on that many!_ follows cautiously after them

(At the Kilika Temple)

Rikku: Wow! We hit the mother load! Good thing we didn't let that Andrew go or he would've gotten it all!

Yuna: Speaking of Andrew, we still have to untie him.

Paine: hears running footsteps Someone's coming!

Rikku: Uh oh! Sounds like a lot of someone's!

(The boss and 20 treasure hunters appear blocking their way out)

Boss: So someone DID get here first…

Rikku: Yeah! So finders keepers! Losers weepers!

Boss: You'll be the ones weeping when we take it all from you!

Andrew: 21 against 3? Those aren't very cool odds. They found the treasure first so let them be!

Paine: Andrew! How-!

Andrew: Just for the record I could've escaped out of those knots at any time…

Boss: Those girls just got some valuable loot…why should we just "let them be"!

Andrew: smirks Because…nothing they could've found could be worth more than this…holds up a silver glowing sphere

Boss: What in Spira…? Forget the girls! Get that sphere boys! Do whatever it takes!

Flunkies: Yes sir!

Andrew: You'll have to catch me first if you want it that badly! puts it in his pocket and runs off with the 20 hunters and the boss chasing him

Paine: Is he crazy?

Rikku: Maybe…but at least he cleared the way for us!

Paine: We…should go help him…

Yuna: I agree. Let's go!

(Y.R.P. begins to follow after them. Deep in the woods Andrew is running and jumping to dodge enemy gunfire and magical spells cast at him.)

Andrew: _That's right…keep coming…_

(After leading them down a path Andrew leaps forward and swings on a vine upwards. As the hunters stupidly keep running while looking upwards, half of them run straight off a low cliff screaming. Andrew pulls out 2 arrows and they start glowing just as he fires them at the other hunters. They explode with energy on impact and scatters the other hunters just as Y.R.P. show up)

Paine: OO…whoa…

(Andrew then sets another arrow into his bow and turns towards the leader with a smirk.)

Boss: If ya want somethin' done you ya gotta do it yerself!

(Andrew and the boss face off waiting for the other to make a move. As soon as the boss draws his Alchemist-like gun and points it to Andrew, Andrew fires an arrow into the barrel causing it to explode in his hand. Andrew then rushes him and starts fighting him close range at hand-to-hand combat.)

Paine: _That Andrew's not a half-bad fighter…and here I thought all archers were wimpy once you got into close-range combat with them…_

(After a while, Andrew gets knocked back. After skidding to a halt he fires an arrow into the sky and then blocks the boss's incoming attack. Andrew smoothly sweep kicks his feet causing him to fall flat on his back. He then jumps off the guy's chest straight into the air and catches the now slightly glowing arrow upside-down. While still floating in the air, he aims downward as his eyes slowly fade from blue-ish green to bright silver)

Yuna: I think we'd better move!

Paine: No kidding!

Rikku: Yikes! All three take cover

Andrew: Sharpshooter Overdrive: Twilight Arrow!

(A stream of sparkles follows the arrow upon firing. A massive explosion of silver energy upon contact dealing critical damage to the boss hunter. Andrew's shadowy figure can be seen from the light with silver glowing eyes.)

Paine: My word…

Flunkie1: What in Spira was that…?

Flunkie2: Wait a minute! Could he be…!

Flunkie3: Ahh! He is! He's the "Silver Sniper"!

Flunkie2: Let's get outta here! some of them go to help up their boss

Boss: You…haven't…seen…the last of me…"Silver Sniper"…the other hunters carry him away at a rather fast pace

Andrew: glaring in their direction No challenge at all…Eyes slowly fade back to a gentle blue-green.

Rikku: Neat-O attack!

Paine: You sure sent them back home to their moms…smirks "Silver Sniper"…

Andrew: Eh heh heh…just call me Andrew…smiles slightly

Yuna: Thanks for the help Andrew. We appreciate it.

Rikku: But don't think that means that you're getting a cut of our finds!

Andrew: laughs lightly Like I told those hunters…whatever you found can't be worth more than my own treasure…See you later…turns to walk away

Paine: Where are you going…?

Andrew: …wherever my dreams take me…_Which at the moment happens to be Zanarkand…_shoots an arrow up in a tree and catches it now with 3 fruits on it and then starts eating them while walking.

Paine: Um…don't get yourself killed…

Andrew: I won't…you all take care too…He keeps walking until he disappears into the mist.

Yuna: We'd better get back. Brother's probably going nuts right now…

Rikku: laughs Yeah!

(Y.R.P. return to the Celsius and leave Kilika. However, elsewhere…)

Boss: "Silver Sniper" huh…? With that kind of power he must be a Sylcadian. If that's the case…and he turns out to be who I've been searching for…Lord Andross will be pleased when I take him out…low evil laugh


	2. Faithful Reunion

**Andrew:** And now the 2nd chapter to my great adventure!

**Paine:** It hasn't been that great so far...

**Andrew:** ...give it time to develop. You can't tell too much in one chapter...

**Paine:** I doubt leaving cliffhangers will make you any popular either.

**Andrew:** I don't care as long as it brings readers back.

**Paine:** Fine, whatever...on with the story.

* * *

_**Final Fantasy X-2**_

_The Silver Sniper_

Ch. 2: Faithful Reunion

(Aboard the Celsius, Andrew has found his way into a certain female warrior's room)

**Andrew:** looking around _Hmm…this is a nice ship…I'm surprised I was able to sneak on…I wonder-_Andrew immediately gets quiet as he hears approaching footsteps _…uh oh…_Andrew quickly ducks in a closet and shuts the door quickly but gently so as not to make noise. A few seconds later, Paine enters the room and enters her bathroom to take a shower

**Andrew:** _Oh geez…this is her room? If she catches me I'm dead…_

_Before he could try to sneak out Paine came out of the shower wrapped in a white towel. She them makes her way to the closet to get some fresh clothes._

**Andrew:** O.O…

_Andrew clings to the top of the closet by pressing his hands and feet against the walls just as she opens the door and shuts it, now with new clothes._

**Andrew**: _That was close…_

_Just then Paine snatches him out of the closet and throws him to the wall and immediately has a sword to his neck._

**Paine:** What are you doing in MY room?

**Andrew:** I didn't mean to wonder in here! Really! I-I j-just need a ride to Zanarkand! Don't hurt me!

**Paine:** What makes you think we're going to Zanarkand? keeps the blade near his neck

**Andrew:** I don't know...just a hunch?sweatdrops

**Paine**: You could get yourself killed on a hunch...

**Andrew**: sighs Please...can I just get a ride there..?

**Paine**: ...fine...(takes her blade down) but you owe us. NOW GET OUT!

**Andrew**: (leaves immediately)

**Andrew**: GOD...I thought I was gonna die...

**Paine**: Do it again and you WILL die...

**Andrew**: O.O!

**Paine**: And your a…what?

**Andrew**: -.-...

**Paine**: Maybe I'll just call you Silver 'pistol' instead of 'Silver Sniper'...

**Andrew**: Silver Pistol...?

**Paine**: You're too weak to be a sniper...

_Paine thel leaves for the bridge of the ship_

**Andrew**: ...(watches her leave, then sighs and leans up against the wall with his hands crossed)

**Rikku**: BOO! (jumps down in front of him)

**Andrew**: O.O! (jumps back and whirls around) You!

**Rikku**: Ha! So you really are a chicken!

**Andrew**: I'm not...you just caught me off guard...

**Rikku**: You were scared of Dr.P!

**Andrew**: Not...really...

**Rikku**: You were so!

**Andrew**: No I wa-!...sighs...the sooner I get to Zanarkand...the better...

**Rikku**: Whatcha goin' to Zanarkand for?

**Andrew**: I've...got my reasons...looking away with a slightly more serious expression..

**Rikku**: ...what are they?

**Andrew**: Kinda personal...you might laugh If I told you...

**Rikku**: Nah...your mistaking me for Paine..

**Andrew**: ...I...had a dream telling me to go there, ok?

**Rikku**: Oh, ok! Yunie has those too! About her special someone…

**Andrew**: Really now..?

**Rikku**: How? Well, normally she goes to sleep…OH! You said NOW! Yeah! She hasn't found him just yet...but I have faith she will..

**Andrew**: That's good then...my dream was about...meeting my mother...my real mother…

**Rikku**: Oh...I never knew my mom...

**Andrew**: Me either...

**Andrew**: At least no one's tried to tie me up this time...

**Rikku**: Well, Paine talked brother into taking us to Zanarkand so you got lucky…

**Andrew**: I'm lucky she didn't kill me...

**Rikku**: laughs She wouldn't do it anyway…

**Andrew**: Really?

**Rikku**: Yeah, Paine's always been that way… So yeah...well, we should be almost to Zanarkand by now...get ready for landing!

**Andrew**: Ok...well thanks again..._soon I'll show her who's "weak"..._

**Rikku**: Hope ya don't hit your head on the ground when we land…

_Rikku leaves for the bridge with Andrew following._

**Paine**: Well, well. well...if it isn't the Silver Pistol…

**Andrew**: Don't call me that…

**Paine**: Why not? It suits you...

**Andrew**: Whatever...thinks and smirks...Amazon woman...

**Paine**: ...What was that?

**Andrew**: You heard me…

**Paine**: (is in front of him in a flash, her blade pointed to his throat) I'd watch what you say, punk…

**Andrew**: for some reason doesn't flinch Why not? It suits you...

**Paine**: ...(eyes narrow)...You forget...we can just as easily toss you out the window of this ship…

**Andrew**: looks away with a serious expression The sooner we get there the sooner you're rid of me...

**Paine**: ...(puts her blade away Just tell me when we arrive)...I'll do the honors of kicking his ass out of here...(walks out of the room)

**Andrew**: sighs

**Rikku**: (giggles) She likes you!

**Andrew**: Yeah right. She'd like to kick my ass I know that...

**Rikku**: If she wanted to she would've already done it...she likes you! (winks at him)

**Andrew**: Well...sighs...if that's true then she does a good job of fooling me...

**Yuna**: Don't worry, Paine can hide her feelings and emotions...she's good like that.

**Andrew**: I can see that.

**Yuna**: laughs You're clueless about women, aren't you?

**Andrew**: I'll tell you I could live to be 150 and still not be able to understand them...no offense…

**Yuna:** None taken...(smiles) But, we're in Zanarkand, so you won't have to worry about putting up with Paine much longer…

**Andrew**: That's cool...say...you see that tower over there?

**Yuna**: Hm? (looks) Oh yes...I see…

**Andrew**: Just kinda fly by it and I'll let myself out…

**Yuna**: O.O You'll kill yourself!

**Andrew**: winks Nah, trust me.

**Yuna**: (nods slowly) A--Alright, Brother! Change directions, fly over that tower!

**Brother**: Aye Yuna!

**Andrew**: Thanks. Catcha later! runs to the deck

**Yuna**: Good luck!

**Rikku**: Yeah!

**Andrew**: Thanks!

**Andrew**: (up on the deck waiting for them to get close enough)

**Paine**: So your leaving Silver Pistol?

**Andrew**: Yup. I think I've pestered you with my presence long enough Amazon woman.

**Paine**: smirks Tell me how in ANYWAY I'm an Amazon woman...

**Andrew**: Can you tell me how in anyway i'm a Silver Pistol?

**Paine**: Because your a wuss...

**Andrew**: Says you...

**Paine**: (imitates Andrew) Please, don't hurt me!

**Andrew**: (rolls eyes)

**Paine**: (laughs) My point exactly, your a wuss...so when you die in Zanarkand I'll laugh...

**Andrew**: (smirks as they near the tower) You'll be mighty disappointed then...

**Paine**: No I don't think I will be...

**Andrew**: We'll see. Cya! (runs of and dives for the tower)

**Paine**: One more thing! (runs to the edge) Good luck! YOU'LL NEED IT!

**Andrew**: OOlooks back with a surprised look What the heck? Andrew takes out a grappling hook and throws it at the tower. It catches on top and Andrew swings all the way around it one full time before jumping to the railings and sliding down on his feet

**Paine:** watches from the ship Good luck, Silver Sniper…goes back into the ship

_Andrew finally reaches the ground as the airship pulls away and flies off. He looks around the misty area in hoping the reason he came here would soon reveal itself._

**Sylvetta:** from the doorway of the tower I see that you have made it…

Andrew: (Turns around to a blue-eyed woman wearing clothing like he's never seen before. Her long silver hair which seemed to be glittering slightly blew in the wind gently. gasps) You…! You're…?

**Sylvetta: **Yes dear…come here my son… (She spoke while extending out her arm to him)

**Andrew:** M-mother…(He began to tear up slightly) Mother!

_Andrew rushed to his mother and hugged her tightly. Both were unable to hold back their tears of joy._

**Sylvetta:** It's great to see you alive and well Andrew…I knew that we'd be reunited one day…

**Andrew:** Mother…what happened? How did we get separated…? And why…why do I have these strange powers…?

**Sylvetta:** Come inside with me…I have much to reveal to you…

_Andrew followed his mother inside the tower. However, nothing could prepare him for what he was about to learn…_

* * *

**Johnny:** Once again another cliffhanger! Wonder what Andrew is about to find out...hmm...

**Andrew:**Mom's about to tell me that i'm-

**Paine:** (wacks him on the head) -a twit for trying to ruin the next chapter!

**Andrew:** Ow...sorry, I couldn't help the excitement...

**Sylvetta:** ...

**Johnny:** ...um..yeah. Anyways, please R&R!


	3. Revelations of the Past

**Johnny**: Hey...where's Andrew?

**Sylvetta**: He went off to practice his archery skills...

**Johnny**: Hmmm...I told him that he could present this Ch but since he's not here i'll do it...

**Sylvetta**: Nono! Um...let me...

**Johnny:** Um..alright, go for it...

**Sylvetta:** And now without further delay, the 3rd Ch. of my son's story.

**Random audience**: YAY!

**Johnny**: Um...where'd they come from...?

**Sylvetta**: I dunno...

**Johnny**: ...oh well...

* * *

_**Ch. 3 Revelations of the Past**_

_Andrew followed his mother into the tower where they say down to rest. Sylvetta then turned to her son to reveal everything about who he is, where he comes from, and things to come…_

**Sylvetta**: Long ago…there existed a great kingdom known as Sylcadia. The people from there were much different from citizens of Spira.

**Andrew**: How so?

**Sylvetta**: Well for one…you can easily recognize a Sylcadian by their hair color. It wasn't uncommon to see a person with either white or silver hair. Also they tend to age a little slower than normal people. And also…we all have a unique power known as Sylva…it's a power only one can be born with…

**Andrew**: So that's what my power is…but…what ever happened to Sylcadia…?

**Sylvetta**: Although use of our power is what made Sylcadia prosper…misuse of it was also what caused its destruction…

**Andrew**: What happened…?

**Sylvetta**: One of our own betrayed our kingdom and joined forces with an evil Maestor…Lord Vidina and his forces fought their hardest against them but ended up falling at defeat…almost all Sylcadians were killed in the attack…

**Andrew**: So what became of the survivors? And what of the royal bloodline?

**Sylvetta**: The few that survived are most likely hiding…because our foe is still alive today…and as for the royal bloodline…

**Andrew**: Yes…?

**Sylvetta**: The royal bloodline is still alive today…it is within me and you my son…I am the Queen and you are the Crown Prince…

**Andrew**: W-w-what? You're the-? I'm the-? Wait…if I'm the crown prince, then how was I kept safe from our enemy all this time?

**Sylvetta**: As I told you Sylcadians are easily recognized by their hair…I used my powers to turn your hair jet black…

**Andrew**: Mother…if our enemy is still out there then what are we to do? You said that they defeated father…but there has to be a way to make them pay!

**Sylvetta**: With our combined powers even we together would not be able to defeat them…The traitorous Sylcadian is very powerful and the Maestor cannot be killed by normal means…however…there is hope…

**Andrew**: What is it?

**Sylvetta**: Andrew my son…I must send you on a mission to seek out two very important people…they won't be as hard to find as you might think. I foresee that by the time you find them, they will be together…the only hope for Spira's salvation lies not only with me and you…but the Al Bhed Princess by the name of Lesca, and…your little brother Andris…the younger crown prince of Sylcadia…

**Andrew**: I…have a little brother…?

**Sylvetta**: Yes…to ensure both of your safety…I felt it necessary to keep you separated…if you were together, your powers would have awakened too soon and our foes would have found you easily…

**Andrew**: But mother…how am I suppose to find my brother…let alone this princess…I don't even know where to start looking…

**Sylvetta**: Simply follow your instincts my son…if the situation would allow I would travel with you but I'm afraid you must go alone…

**Andrew**: I see…well…what am I suppose to say to my brother when I meet him? And this princess?

**Sylvetta**: When you first see them don't confront them just yet. There will be a time when they both return here looking for answers…we shall confront them then…

**Andrew**: I see…Alright then…

**Sylvetta**: Take these arrows. They are specially made to carry Sylva power when shot so an attack with them will be more powerful. However don't waste them. Use them as a last resort.

**Andrew**: I understand. …Guess I'd better get started looking then huh?

**Sylvetta**: Please be careful my son…I would be devastated if anything were to happen to you or Andris…

**Andrew**: I will mother…and there's no need to worry…I've earned a nickname of sorts for my skills with the bow. I shall return…and we will defeat this evil force in the name of our homeland…

**Sylvetta**: (Smiling) You sound so much like your father…Very well Andrew…I will see you again when the time comes…(she walks to him and hugs him) Be careful…"Silver Sniper"…

**Andrew**: I will…see ya soon!

_Outside Andrew stands facing the direction he feels that he must take._

**Andrew**: _It's funny how quickly one can go from being an average sharpshooter…to a prince of a lost kingdom…let alone part of Spira's only hope of salvation from this great foe…I've got a long road ahead of me…but I'm not afraid…I'll face any challenge thrown to me head on and overcome it…who knows…maybe I'll run into that Amazon girl again…_

* * *

**Andrew**: (skids to a hault) Gah! You already told this chapter without me? 

**Paine**: Told ya we should've left sooner!

**Johnny**: Um...i'm confused...I thought that you went to practice your archery skills...

**Andrew**: Oh! ...I am-I mean I was...

**Sylvetta**: Then why were you with him Paine?

**Paine**: I was...helping! Yeah!

**Andrew**: What she said!

**Johnny**: Riiiiiiight...well whatever...R&R please!


	4. A Dark Onslaught and the Soul Survivor

Hey, it's Been a while but i'm back. Here's the 4th Chapter...probably the best so far..XD

* * *

Ch. 4: A Dark Onslaught and the Soul Survivor

_In an underground temple in a secluded location in the Thunder Plains is where the assassin's base lay. It is here where a dark and horrific plan is being plotted…_

**Spy: **Sir Vandor! Sir Vandor!

**Vandor:** This better be important…

**Spy:** I found a whole village of Sylcadians sir!

**Vandor:** What! Where!

**Spy:** There's a secret path on Mi'hen Road that leads straight to it sir!

**Vandor:** Perfect. Lord Andross is paying us a hefty sum for their elimination. I don't really know why or care…as long as he's putting Gil in my pocket I'll do whatever he demands… Summon our finest men. We'll strike before sunrise tomorrow…

**Spy: **Aye sir!

_The next morning before noon, Andrew made his way down Mi'hen Road while wearing a light cloak to disguise himself from any spy or assassin that may be lurking nearby. Upon passing over a hill, he notices rising smoke a fairly long distance off the main road. Suddenly feeling a sense of urgency and his silver sphere beginning to respond with his core feeling, he begins searching for a Chocobo trainer in hopes that he may borrow one to get to the burning site as quickly as possible…_

**Andrew: **Excuse me!

**Chocobo Trainer: **Yes?

**Andrew: **Might I borrow a Chocobo for a bit?

**Chocobo Trainer: **Yes, how soon will you have it back?

**Andrew: **As soon as I can, so please may I?

_Young Andrew began to sound more anxious as he pleaded for a Chocobo to ride. When she finally gave him one he quickly rode off in the direction of the smoke. Later as the sky grew darker, Andrew came upon a site that instantly put him in a state of horror. An entire village was destroyed and burned to the ground. Dean bodies of men, women, and children hung and lay everywhere with sword and gun wounds. The attack on the village was so savage and severe that some bodies were even partly or even completely severed. It was enough to make anyone faint with shock and disgust. Andrew walks a small ways into the ruined area before knelling down to the body of a young boy and taking him into his arms with tears running down his face. Andrew began crying uncontrollably as he let out a scream that could be heard from miles. After a moment, Andrew somehow managed to pull himself together and went about collecting all the bodies in the area and lined them all up on 2 rows. He then took a shovel from the ground and began digging graves for every one of them. As he got half-way done it started to pour down rain, but Andrew pressed on endlessly against the storm. Upon covering the last body, he propped himself with the shovel from nearly collapsing._

**Andrew: **I don't know who did this to you…but…I will not rest until I find the ones responsible for this… I will avenge you all! I swear I will!

_After taking a moment to rest, he got up and started to leave when he heard a faint crying nearby. He ran into one of the broken-down houses and found a young girl about 2 years old crying in the corner._

**Andrew: **H-hi there…

_The child couldn't help but tense up and be afraid of him. And who could blame her after what has happened to her people…?_

**Andrew:** Please don't be afraid little one…I-ah-choo! …I need to dry off…

_Making use of the fireplace, which was somehow still intact, He hangs his shirt near the open fire to dry off and sits down to rest. The young girl made her way closer to the fire, no longer crying but still very upset. Now with his exhausted body demanding food, Andrew resorts to his pack for his energy rations and water canteen. And while sharing them with the young child, he's a little surprised that she ends up eating half of it. But it didn't matter, he was just happy to see her mood lighten as she got full off his food. After a while the rain let up and the setting sun began to peak through the dark clouds. After putting his clothes, which are now dry, back on, he leans down to take the girl into his arms._

**Andrew: **It's time we leave this place…

_She buried her face in his chest has he held her inside his cloak to keep her warm. Taking her outside, they mounted the Chocobo and began to head back to the Chocobo agency._

**Andrew: **You need not worry little one…I don't know what else we may come across…but I promise to keep you safe. Heh…though it would help if I had a name to call you…

_As they rode on to the sunset, Andrew could sense that the young girl was feeling more comfortable. It was a feeling that eased his heart a bit and made him smile. But probably what really touched him was the sound of her voice muttering her name just before she fell asleep…"Savannah…my name…"_

* * *

I'll have Ch5 when I get time. Cya then. 


End file.
